


doesn't sound so bad, with you at my side

by theicequeenwrites



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls in Love, Introspection, Love Realization, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness, beth deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicequeenwrites/pseuds/theicequeenwrites
Summary: Coach says something offhand about the future in her usual way, sardonic and cynical.And that is when Addy realizes she's in love with Beth Cassidy. For real.Or, Addy realizing that if your ideal lover and your best friend have the exact same traits, they might be the same.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, implied & one sided Addy Hanlon/Colette French
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	doesn't sound so bad, with you at my side

“This could all be yours one day.”

Addy looks around at the explosion of baby onesies and little hair bows, as well as bras strewn across the back of the couch and too many empty wine glasses.

It doesn’t look horrible to her. She thinks about a wedding band in her finger, an engagement ring that has a sapphire because her spouse will know they‘re her favorite. A baby with dark hair, skin like hers or maybe a little lighter, brown or blue eyes (like...Beth’s; no, plenty of people have blue eyes).

It doesn’t look horrible to her. Not with someone who knows her all the way through (like Beth does).

Someone who is always there for her. (Like Beth is always there through every sprained ankle, insisting to carry her bag, and rubbing her back through every stomach bug.)

Someone who will support her no matter what (like Beth going through the process of building up how much she could lift, even though she didn’t need to as a flyer so she could spot Addy in the weight room.)

Someone who knows how to get her to calm down when she’s strung high. (Beth; a blunt and the old DVD of Pride and Prejudice that skips over the scene where Sophie and Mr Collins get engaged.)

Someone who knows her favorite meal to come home to after a long day (just like how Beth _only_ knows how to make spaghetti and meat sauce for her).

Someone who had enough differences to be interesting but similar enough to work together (just as Beth and Addy are the circles of a Venn Diagram that overlap in the best ways).

Someone who knows her favorite fruits and how she likes them (Beth, taking the time to cut open cherries and remove the pits so Addy could eat them without her crippling fear of pits getting in the way; or long drives with a bag of cherries between them, Beth biting off the bottom with the pit and Addy savoring the perfect taste of Bath’s lip gloss and cherry juice).

Someone like Beth who makes her laugh on the sad days. And shouts encouragement on the hard days. And works her up on the lazy days. And keeps her humble on the good days. Someone like Beth who knows the best way to comfort her, the best way to love her, who is the best.

Someone like Beth,

like Beth,

like Beth,

like Beth,

_Bethbethbethbethbethbethbethbeth._

And that is how Addy realizes

-standing in the middle of Coach’s entry way, where she should most definitely not be-

she is in love with Beth Cassidy.

**Author's Note:**

> i love any one who read this tbh. leave a comment and a kudo, especially if youre a guest since ao3 stopped counting those hits :(


End file.
